A Tale of a Tuna's Princely Adventures
by MiYaHi
Summary: What happens when Tsuna is crowned the lost Vongola Prince? Longer Summary inside. Multiple Pairings
1. Thief!

**A Tale of a Tuna's Princely Adventures**

**Author Note**

I know what you're all thinking, "WHAT THE ****? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARTING A NEW STORY? UPDATE HITMAN HOST CLUB ASDFJKL! *throws bricks*" ...or at least that's what I imagine...I'm sure people won't throw bricks at me, maybe fish or something more soft like Hibird! :D (But then wouldn't I get beaten up later by Hibari?), or there will be the really nice ones that just encourage me, I like encouragement!

Anyway, I thought of this and I just _had_ to write it out. Of course it's the cliché Prince Princess sort of story...sort of...I think, I dunno. I'll let you decide that. I changed the name, it was originally 'A Tale of Tuna and Birds' cuz the pairing was HibariTsuna...but I'm having second thoughts. I will eventually have some romantic pairings pop up and if all the readers tell me a specific pairing they would like to see the story focus on, then I will add it in. And there are a lot of strange family couples and it's just crazy haha...Forgive me if any character are a bit OOC, some I don't really know their personalities well...

**Description**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was rather content with living his life being raised by people he knew weren't his real family. His real family was killed during a fire that consumed his whole house with Tsuna being the only survivor or at least, that's what he thinks. What if his family was alive and what if that family happened to be royalty? Tsuna soon finds out once he's whisked away to the castle for "stealing" and it turns into him being crowned the long lost Vongola Prince! How will he react? Will he accept his role like the good-boy he is? Or will he try to abandon his duties? (Why are you asking me all these questions? It's not like I would know! *bricked*)

**Remember, I love to get any messages about what could happen next. I tend to run out of idea's fast... C8**

**Thanks very much in advance for any reviews and favs~**

**

* * *

**

**Edited: June 6th 2010; I fixed some Typos I noticed and changed the ending a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Thief!**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Story**

Tsunayoshi Sawada had it good, or at least that's what he told himself. He lived on a farm in the poor district of the Vongola Kingdom, planting seeds and helping his father and mother with the animals. It had been seven years since his real family were killed in a house fire. Tsuna had been crushed, and utterly broken after that. He didn't really know what he was going to do after all what could a seven year old orphan do in the world? Luckily, a family friend had agreed to take him in as their son, and Tsuna began to heal (sounds so cliché...). His father Colonnello wasn't particularly poor being one of the head guards of the Royal family, but instead of living in the rich district with fellow soldiers he decided that running a farm would be fun in it's self. His wife Lal Mirch thought otherwise until her pregnancy got in the way of her guard position (This happened about a year before they took in Tsuna). It took some time for Tsuna to warm up to the two, especially to Lal Mirch (he always thought she was scary, and her attitude didn't make anything better) but he felt some sort of comfort around their daughter I-Pin, who was a year older than him, so his fears eventually went away. His social life wasn't really that large at scale, he only really had a few close friends as others either thought he was just too nice to hang out with or just to plain stupid to care. And then there was the fact of who his adoptive parents were.

"Tsuna-kun, could you go get the eggs from the coop for me?" I-Pin asked the brunette cheerfully upon seeing him. Tsuna rubbed his eyes, he was tired and didn't really feel like going outside today, but smiled at his adoptive sister anyway.

"Sure, are you going to make your famous omelets if I get them?" Tsuna replied, putting on a jacket and his mud boots. I-pin giggled, placing her finger on her chin in thought.

Coming to the conclusion Tsuna would just ask afterwards anyway, she nodded her head and smiled, "Of course! Make sure you put the rest in the shipping bin though, it's your turn to bring the eggs and milk into town today." The brunette nodded happily, walking out of their small house to the muddy backyard which led to the barn and coop. He really loved I-Pin's cooking, and he loved it so much that he got jealous when anyone else besides him and his family got to eat it. He made his way over to the coop, saying hello to all the hens inside and checking for any eggs once he let them outside. It was a simple process really, most of the hens didn't really care if you took the egg while they were still there except one or two that you had to let out before taking them. Poor Tsuna found out that the hard way when he was pecked non stopped and had to stay in bed for three days due to injury, and boy did Colonnello never let him live that one down. "Good there should be enough for today and Omelets!" He ginned, this time heading over to the barn to check up on the live stock. Most of the animals really liked the boy, so coming to say hello in the morning and at night never bothered them. And they didn't try to peck him to death at the first sight of him either! (Much to the boy's relief) He made his way back to the house and saw some of his friends by the door.

"Ah hello, Chrome-chan, Ken-san, Chikusa-san!" He waved to the group, and they waved back.

"Pipsqueak! Good mornin'!" Ken grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Chrome smiled softly giving him a small bow and a very quite 'hello'. Chikusa nodded his head at the boy with an emotionless face on as always. "Can I have an egg, eh Pipsqueak?" Ken teased, practically jumping for the box in Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna pulled the box away from Ken and pouted, "No, I need to sell these in the market today! But big sis I-pin is making her omelets, do you guys want some?"

Ken nodded enthusiastically, running inside with the box humming a happy tune. Chrome smiled nodding her head saying something along the lines of 'I would be very happy'. Chikusa muttered something under his breath and speed walked inside after the enthusiastic Ken. Tsuna smiled, hoping Ken didn't sneak any eggs and break any for that matter. He always managed to make Tsuna's work more stressful.

Tsuna met the trio by chance three years ago when Chrome fell into his families duck pond. Of course, all children had heard rumors that the farm had been run by 'monster soldiers' and 'ate' anyone that trespassed on their land. And, of course Chrome was scared to death when Tsuna ran out of the house screaming at her, and with Ken and Chikusa standing behind a nearby tree doing nothing to help only made it worse. However after all the mass confusion and bruises later, the trio became fast friends...well it was more like Chrome accepted Tsuna, so the boys just went alone with it until they actually started to accept him as well. From then on, the trio would help Tsuna out occasionally, and he in return would help them take care of Chrome's ill brother Mukuro. Tsuna couldn't really remember much of the pineapple haired boy much anymore, after all the last time he saw him was three years ago and he was whisked away to a hospital because his condition got worse. All her could remember was he resembled Chrome to some extent, and he had the strangest laugh he ever heard.

"Whoooo~o! Big sis's omelets are the best!" Ken cheered, devouring the eggs on his plate. Chikusa scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You're making a mess."

Ken snorted, "So?" Chikusa's glasses glinted and he glared at the blonde. Chrome looked at both of them with a worried expression.

"L-Let's not fight okay?" She asked sweetly, but it was obvious that she was terrified one of them would lunge at the others neck. Though it was most likely going to happen with or without Chrome's pleas. The only thing that _didn't_ keep the two boys from begging their battle was the cheerful blonde that walked into the room (is Colonnello usually cheerful? He just came of as cheerful to me...). Tsuna's father Colonnello smiled at the four teens,

"Well good morning Chikusa, Ken, Chrome-chan~" He greeted, "And good morning oh son of mine~" the blonde gave a sharp jab to his arm before walking into the kitchen to say hello to his daughter. Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his sore arm glaring daggers at his father. Though it came out into more of a cute pout than he wanted. Seeing the cute expression, Ken threw back his head laughing, and holding his stomach from the laughing pain.

"Oi Oi, Pipsqueak was that suppose to be a glare?" He laughed, "If you want to learn how to glare right, this idiot is your man!" Ken threw his arm over Chikusa's shoulder. Chikusa emitted a killing aura, pushing his glasses up.

"Don't touch me you stupid animal."

"What did you say?"

Chrome gave a worried expression, "Please d-don't fight!"

Tsuna sighed, "I'm more worried about them destroying my house Chrome-chan."

She gave him a horrified look, as if she knew they would if they got the chance, and turned to her companions once again, "Please don't destroy Tsuna-san's house!"

"Shut Up!" They snarled, making poor Chrome tear. Tsuna could feel a sweat drop just itching to fall down the side of his head as the two boys began to quickly apologize to the girl. Mainly because if word got out they bullied Mukuro's younger sister...they wouldn't have much time left to live. After the whole tear accident, the trio made their way back to their families and Tsuna was somewhat happy that he could go into the main town without any more disturbances.

The town he lived in wasn't that poor actually, but it looked and felt poor compared to the main town further down the road. The main town was generally populated by the middle and rich citizens, the type of people who never had the need to lift a finger for something trivial as 'work'. Hell, Tsuna wondered if they even _knew_ what work _was_. But then again it was the closest town that led to the Vongola Castle so of course the rich would be hanging around all day in hopes of caching one or two royals walking through town. And every time it was Tsuna's turn to step into the bright town, he felt inferior, different, and strange. Him wearing a white muddy T-shirt, overalls, and muddy yellow rain boots made him stand out...a lot. Any farmer wanting to sell their products for more money went to the main town, though they were greatly teased and taunted, Tsuna and his friends included. It didn't matter if he or she were greatly respected in the poor district, if you were poor no one acknowledged your existence. It was just how people treated others, a 'dog eat dog world' as Lal Mirch put it.

'_Hiiiieee! More people are staring at me!_' He thought dreadfully as several amused eyes found his small form. Two girls he had passed giggled and whispered to themselves about Tsuna's attire.

"_Oh my god!_ What is he _thinking_?" One girl snickered, covering her mouth to not let any of her laughter get through.

"I know! At least he dresses as what he is, a **dirty little farm boy**." The other one snickered back. The brunette wondered if they purposely said that loud enough for him to hear, and as much as he wanted to yell at them for being annoying, Lal Mirch wouldn't want to have to deal with apologizing to two very pissed off rich fathers later. The brunette pushed away all the stares and taunts he got until he got to his destination. It was a shop run by one of his family's friends. His name was Spanner, a blonde, Japanese obsessed, lollipop eating mechanic that sold regular food and other items like necklaces and toasters (of course he sold other stuff...). He was good friend with Colonnello, and was as well good friends with some of the Royals in the Vongola Castle, though Tsuna could not remember their names.

"Good morning Spanner-senpai!" Tsuna smiled. Spanner gave him a short nod before turning his attention to his robot Mecha, standing beside him. "I brought the eggs and milk over, where should I put it?" He asked, shifting his weight between legs.

"Ah, over in the fridge section-" He waved his hand, "-that'a way." Tsuna nodded (no doubt the blonde didn't see) and headed over to where Spanner instructed him to go. He placed all the items in the fridge, smiled and just as he was about to turn and walk away, Tsuna bumped into something or rather some_one_.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He cried on the verge of tears. He looked up in horror recognizing the crest on the boy's chest. Every royal had the Vongola Crest on their chest. The higher the Royal family was to the King's Line, their chest was much bigger and made of gold. It was much easier to tell if you were taught about these things at a young age.

"It's no problem, here let me help you up." The boy smiled, holding out his hand for Tsuna. With no choice, Tsuna took the boy's hand and stood up. It was one thing to insult a rich person, but to insult a Royal was just asking for a death wish. "I've never seen you before, do you work at Colonnello Ranch? I love the stuff from there!"

Tsuna nodded his head, "Thank y-you. I'll b-be sure to tell everyone...um I'm very s-sorry for knocking into you!" Tsuna mumbled, hurrying to the counter to get the pay from Spanner, but it seems the boy he knocked into had a different agenda.

"Hey, can I come with you? I really want to thank the people there, by the way I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He smiled again. Boy he was persistent! Tsuna looked at him grimly,

"U-um, I have other chores to do so..."

"You're not going back?"

"No..."

Yamamoto looked sad but soon replaced it with another big smile. "Then I'll just have to follow you around until you go back!"

Oh god. Tsuna mentally slapped himself, couldn't this guy take a hint? "I'm sure you're very busy..."

"No not really."

"..."

"When are we leaving?"

"...Are you sure? I mean you are a Royal so..."

Yamamoto looked stunned. He draped an arm over the brunette's shoulder, "Are you trying to get rid of me? That's not very nice um...what's your name?"

Tsuna took of the black haired boy's arm, said goodbye to Spanner and fled outside with Yamamoto not too far behind. "Wait!" Yamamoto yelled after the brunette. Tsuna turned to yell back, but crashed into another person's chest and fell to the ground once more.

"Watch what the hell you're doing trash!" The person snarled, grabbing the front of Tsuna's shirt and pulling him up from the ground forcibly. The scared brown orbs of Tsuna met with the angry red orbs of the man and Tsuna shivered. He was scary, well built and his face filled with scars. And the tight grip on Tsuna's shirt made him all the more vicious.

"I-I..." Tsuna cried, fighting back tears. Yamamoto placed his hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

"It was my fault Xanxus, put him down would you?"

With a grunt, he threw Tsuna back to the ground. "Trash all of you..." Xanxus snarled. He took notice to something that hung from the brunette's neck, and soon enough Tsuna was pulled back to his feet.

"You, where did a little shit like you get a Vongola Crest like this?" Xanxus demanded, ripping off the object hanging from a chain around Tsuna's neck. Tsuna flinched as his eyes widened. The man was holding the very burnt and rusted orb like object the boy had been caring the day his family died. Lal Mirch had warned him not to wear it around town, but he had forgotten about it during his friend's visit.

"T-That's mine! Give it back!" He cried reaching out to get it back. He was once again thrown to the ground rather violently but this time with the addition of several spear hears dangerously close to his face.

"Yours huh? Take him back this little shit is a thief, and YOU-" He pointed at a worried Yamamoto, "-Get your ass back to the castle, you stayed out way too long again!" Without another word, Tsuna was brought to his feet roughly, and was dragged behind a rather annoyed Xanxus. The brunette was on the verge of tears, but he couldn't, he looked back at Yamamoto with an almost pleading look for help but knew he couldn't do anything.

Yamamoto frowned, rubbing his neck, "I never did get his name..."

* * *

Tsuna sat silently crying. He was thrown into some sort of prison, made out of stone with a very small window at the back of the room giving the only light out of the whole place. It was cold, damp, and the brunette could have sworn he saw a rat scurry past him. It was terrible, Tsuna wanted to go home, he wanted to see I-pin and eat her food. He wanted to see Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome, with Ken and Chikusa's fights. But he was stuck here to rot for something he had nothing to do with.

"Tsuna?" The brunette threw his head up and nearly cried in joy. Standing there, panting in his work uniform was Colonnello, beside him was an aggravated Lal Mirch who was also in her uniform.

"C- Colonnello! Lal Mirch! I-I'm sorry...they j-just..!" He broke into tears, "But t-they took my pendent! I d-didn't mean to wear it b-but-"

"It's okay, we came to get you, your going to talk to the Vongola King to get this all settled out."

"This is why I told you not to wear it around town!" Lal Mirch snapped, rubbing her temples.

"Just relax Lal Mirch." Colonnello said, taking her hands, "Now that we are together I will make sure-"

"Don't touch me."

Tsuna rubbing his eyes and smiled. At least he got one wish, but he was still scared. What was the Vongola King like? He had heard rumors that he was merciless. He got quite a shock when he saw him. An old man was sitting at the Throne, with many guards spread out around the room.

"I must say...I was rather surprised that your son, Colonnello, would be so gutsy to steal the Vongola Prince's crest." The king said, examining the pendent in his hands, "This is the real one, but it is very worn out...what exactly happened young man?" The king turned his attention to the shaking boy in front of him. "How did you get this?"

"I-I've always had it! I don't know where though...I can't really remember anymore..."

The king raised a brow, "What is your name boy?"

"It's Tsuna...Tsunayoshi Sawada." In a split second, nearly everyone was on their knees bowing to the confused boy.

"Well-" The king chuckled, "-This is rather interesting isn't it? After seven years the Vongola Prince returns."

"Hiiiiiiieee?"

The next seconds happened so fast, Tsuna almost thought he was dreaming. He remembered his vision go black and hearing various shouts of his name as he hit the cold, hard marble floor. What a troublesome Prince he was.

* * *

ASDFJKL

I went to fix this and the ending was missing, and it wasn't edited! :B *sigh* hopefully everyone could tell who the king was, it was the Vongola 9th (I can not remember his name...). Ugg, well I'm going to work on Hitman Host club for awhile, thanks for reading.


	2. Guardians

Thanks to Akahama Nera for telling me it was almost a year...it guilted me into getting this updated **Explanation:** Around the time I started this my grandfather had passed and I really had no real motivation to write anything which lead to me getting out of KHR! for awhile then I got more into Hetalia...thus I forgot about writing for this story though I'm back now (more or less...) **Story Stuff**: Pairings anyone? I don't think i've established any pairings in my brain yet for this story so feel free to make some suggestions. OOC, some characters may be this way because I haven't been paying attention to where the manga is...(need to read that actually...) or because I may interprite their personalities wrong.

THIS IS CURRENTLY UN-BETAD AND WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES.

* * *

The whole Castle broke into mass hysteria. The servants were rushing to help the unconscious Prince in the throne room get to the safety of a bed to recover as others speed off to find the royals at the King's request. It was too much a shock to most now that not only was the next king was found but that he was only a young teenager dressed as a peasant. The pendent was a strong enough evidence for Timoteo to determine this boy was his lost heir whom had supposedly died in a house fire with his parents.

Once the last of the servants scurried out of the room king Timoteo turned to Tsuna's 'parents', "I'm surprised and rather ashamed you kept this to yourselves for so many years..." The old man gave a ragged breath, "I'm getting old. I need someone of the Vongola Blood to take over after I've passed...you two of all people should have known to bring the prince here."

A bead of sweat fell from Colonnello's forehead, "It was a request." He said softly. Lal Mirch closed her eyes,

"Colonnello..." She mumbled softly

"A request?" The King repeated, "Who on earth would make a request to keep the 10th future King of the Vongola Kingdom…away from his home?" The pair fell silent. What could they say that would justify their actions? They knew by taking in Tsunayoshi there would be a large risk involved, death and torture included. They looked at each other looking for the right words.

"A request...from an old friend..."

"Mind telling me this person's name?" Timoteo asked and coughed another ragged breath. "And quickly before I die."

"You shouldn't joke like that your highness!" Lal Mirch snapped, "We gave our word to Nana Sawada that we would raise her son instead of sending him here to live out his life!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands, "I've kept that request alive for seven years...and I was going to keep it up for the rest of my life! Give me your damn punishment, I don't care at this point!"

"I'll take it as well, give me your worst old man." Collonnello raised his hand, slightly smirking towards his wife.

The king's eyes narrowed slightly at their defiant adittudes. He sighed and waved them off, this was giving him too much stress at the moment. As guards escorted the pair out the doors king Timoteo though over what exactly he was going to do with them…

* * *

His head felt so fuzzy and hurt as if Lal Mirch had punched him right out. Tsuna found himself having trouble remembering exactly what happened… Tsuna didn't want to panic and stay calm but when his eyes refused to open…it was safe to say panicking sounded nice. For now he had to rely on touch rather than sight to get around but the idea of walking around like a blind man didn't exactly sound pleasing. He moved his hand a bit feeling something silky. A blanket maybe? He thought over his options and came with the conclusion he was either on a fancy blanket Collenello brought home or some sort of carpet. Though it felt a little too nice than the ones his father brought home to be sold or given as gifts…and it wasn't as poor as the ones the guards wore. But it felt familiar…he thought about it for a little while and remembered the strange guy at the market and how he wanted to follow Tsuna home.

He nearly gasped, _The castle!_ He had completely forgotten about his trial! There was still something he forgot though...he vaguely remembered the king saying something to him, but the impact from the floor had made his mind hazy and he couldn't place what it was. Tsuna brought his hands up to face, finally managing to open his eyes a bit, and rubbed his temples. _Fantastic…I'm at the castle somewhere and I have no idea what to do…_

Since he was along, the teen decided to at least see where he was…The room was all pretty much white with the exception of some gold and red here and there. It was at least the size of Tsuna's home all laid out in a line. The bed took up a good chunk of room, there was a desk filled with books, a few comfy looking chairs nearby some bookshelves stuffed with books of all different sizes. Overall, it was fancy and Tsuna, having being raised in the country side, felt extremely uncomfortable.

Suddenly there were muffled voices coming from outside the doors to the room. Tsuna, extremely jumpy at this point, let out a squeak before falling quickly back onto the bed and feigned sleep. Well…he figured it might be easier especially if that scary man from earlier was coming in…The brunette wanted nothing to do with the intimidating man after the man had arrested the teen.

When the door opened, Tsuna quickly tried to calm his breathing. If he gave any indication that he was awake and aware of this person, he didn't want to know what would be the outcome. The sounds of boots made their way over towards Tsuna's bedside, a light whistled tune followed them.

The sounds stopped and someone's breathing replaced the silence. It was driving him crazy! Couldn't whoever this was hurry up with what he was doing? What exactly was this person thinking anyway? But the brunette was too nervous to peak open his eyes in fear he might not like what he saw.

"Well…" the person, now identified as male from the deep sound of his voice, started, "Nice to see you again although not under the best circumstances right? Haha!"

He could here the man shift from foot to foot as he though over his words carefully, "So you're actually the prince…never would've thought that from how cute you are."

Cute?

This guy must have been crazy to think that…that Tsuna was cute! Sure, I-Pin had called him cute and adorable when they were growing up (even now still, especially with Tsuna's bed head in the morning), but never had someone else _male_had called him that. His face started to heat up as the person continued to ramble on about visiting the farm and maybe getting some free samples from the family.

"Feel comfortable to stop faking sleep now?"

The question had caught him so off guard that Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up. Yamamoto stood next to the bed, smiling in triumph that his trick worked. He gave Tsuna a smile, "Feeling better Mr. Farmer? Sorry that Xanxus treated you badly, he's usually in a foul mood all the time so it wasn't your fault."

"Um…thank you I guess…" Tsuna mumbled, slightly embarrassed still from the Royal's comment earlier, "Would you tell me what happened? I-I sort of forgot…"

Yamamoto looked pleased that he would be able to continue their previous conversation. He sat down on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and placed on his lap he looked straight at Tsuna, "You were arrested and then fainted when his Highness claimed you as his heir! So now you're like…my superior in a way!" He let out a loud laugh as Tsuna stared with horrified eyes, "Don't give me that look! That means you are the royal of royals _your highness_."

Although he knew the boy was teasing him, the brunette was ready to break down into tears. How could this have happened? He would have been happy enough to live on the farm all his life, collecting eggs and talking with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. Why did he have to be claimed the heir anyway? How did the king know he was…

Too many thoughts swirled into his head at once. Tsuna shut his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"Did I say too much? I'm so-"

Before Yamamoto could apologies, the bedroom doors were opened with a slightly unnecessary force then needed. Xanxus, the man whom had arrested Tsuna earlier in the day walked in, scowl on his face and two guards behind him.

"Why is it," He started in a gruff, low growl, "That whenever something happens I always run into _you_."

Although his comment was aimed at Yamamoto, Tsuna felt as though the man's threat was targeted at him. He felt himself tremble at the man's stare. Yamamoto's cheerful, oblivious attitude wasn't helping to calm him down either.

Yamamoto's smile became cold, "Does it really matter at this point Xanxus? Why don't we talk later without your little toy soldiers that follow you around?"

"Piece of trash is what you are," Xanxus' red eyes gleamed with murderous intentions, "and if you weren't a guardian I would've killed you by now."

Guardian? This perked Tsuna's curiosity, though it was somewhat short lived in the two elders glaring match. He'd heard rumors that there was a special unit group together that protected the royal family line, the kings and their heirs, but he dismissed it as silly gossip. After all the human mind could come up with strange ideas and it was easy to spread around the rich, who were bored with their own gossip (mostly involving how ugly Mary's dress was at the party last night). So if Tsuna really was this lost prince than that meant Yamamoto would be his guardian? This was getting confusing…

"How mean~" Yamamoto's usual optimistic attitude returned within a blink of an eye, "You must be here for something important hmm?"

The larger man snorted, "Shut it trash, the boy needs to come with me when he's done shitting his pants." Without another word, Xanxus walked out of the room to leave Tsuna to his thoughts. Yamamoto said a quick goodbye and walked after the larger man, grin never leaving his face even as Xanxus shouted curses at the boy.

Now alone the brunette could think a little better…a prince? How could his parents lie to him like this? Did I-Pin know? Was his entire life a lie? He could feel the tears coming, and although crying might have let off a good amount of stress, the two royal were outside the door no doubt waiting to hear his sobs. Taking a deep breath after a few more minutes of thinking things over, he pulled the covers back off of him and walked towards the door. Xanxus didn't even look at him when Tsuna opened the door and softly said, "I'm ready."

"Follow me," Xanxus walked down the hall muttering a soft, "Trash" under his breath.

* * *

After following Xanxus around the seemingly endless hallways, Tsuna was first lead to a room with servants who quickly changed him out of pajamas into more suitable clothing. Afterwards, he was lead down more hallways and down a set of stairs before he was lead into a large dinning room. There was a long table placed in the middle of the room, a large carpet underneath with tableware scattered on the top. At the end was a large chair, seated there was the king, the seats next to him empty. Besides those were five occupied seats, all filled with boys who looked roughly Tsuna's age, minus the one child in a cow printed suit. He gulped, oh boy…what had he gotten into this time?

"Thank you for bringing him here Xanxus, that will be all." King Timoteo said in a raspy voice, waving his hand to the side in dismissal.

"Whatever trash." he scoffed and exited the room, glad to be away from this stupid new heir.

The king beckoned Tsuna to sit in one of the empty seats beside him. Scared of what would happen if he disobeyed, the small brunette walked forward without looking at any of the curious eyes following his form. He sat in the instructed seat, nervous at what to do now.

"Don't be afraid Tsunayoshi Sawada, I want to introduce your chosen guardians before you meet with your trainer." the king explained, looking into Tsuna's brown eyes with a fatherly warmth. "These gentlemen were picked out by your father before he passed away."

"My father?" his eyes lit up at the thought of finding out about his real father. He felt a sharp stab in his chest however upon realizing Colonnello and Lal Mirch's betrayal. He wanted to know what happened the night his real parents died and why but he didn't ask. Instead he bit his lip and said, "um…never mind. Could I be…introduced?"

The king didn't seem to mind the prince's change in topic, he pointed at the boy seated next to the empty seat across from Tsuna, "This is Hibari-kun, the guardian of Cloud." Hibari, like Yamamoto, had black hair although his was a bit longer and he had lighter eyes. The boy however seemed the opposite of the cheery guardian as he glared at Tsuna through the entire introduction. "Next to him is Ryohei, the guardian of Sun." This boy had white hair and a bandage on his nose, unlike the silent Hibari he jumped out of his seat, puncing his fist in the air as he shouted, "Nice to meet you TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna was baffled at his energy, but on the bright side it looked like this guardian would try to turn him into minced meat.

Continuing the introductions the king went to the next guardian next to Ryohei who was too busy eating candy to care as to what was going on. This was the Thunder guardian, Lambo, who was only five years old but ready enough to protect Tsuna it seemed. When he noticed the brunette he yelled out, "Whoa! You have big hair! Did you know Lambo is the greatest guardian?" Ignoring his outburst, Timoteo continued to the guardian sitting across from Ryohei. "This is the guardian of Storm, Gokudera, and next to him is Yamamoto whom I've heard you've met already." The king sighed, "Sadly the guardian of Mist is ill and could not make it tonight, a replacement will be called in, for now these five are your guardians and will put their lives on the line to protect you prince. Get along for me won't you?"

Only a small unsure laugh was his response as Tsuna tried to figure out which was scarier, the two guardians glaring at him with hate, or the overly cheerful attitude of the other three. It was certain however that Tsuna was going to have a horrible time trying to adjust to this new lifestyle.

Damn it...of all the things to get right...Why did he have to be right about this one thing?

After the introduction dinner was finished, Tsuna was lead away by some servants who then introduced him to his new instructor in both fighting and educational studies. Tsuna could read and write well enough as any other person could, though he spelt some words wrong and had trouble making his penmanship look nice. Fighting on the other hand was something he preferred to ignore. The brunette could defend himself in an even fight but he was still weak and knew very few moves that would be able to protect himself from danger.

His instructor, a man named Reborn who wore a black uniform and black hat which covered his face, was not impressed with what the king was giving him to teach. The man gave a small sigh in defeat, "You're useless but I can't go against orders, get ready because by the end of this you'll be able to kill by just batting your eye lashes."

They had spent the entire rest of the day testing out Tsuna's endurance, strength, and speed. If wasn't much but Reborn said he would come up with something that would whip his 'sorry ass' into shape. He felt like his body had been broken, fixed and then broken again. If this was what his training was going to become, Tsuna wasn't looking forward to becoming a prince. On top of training with Reborn he had to attend writing and reading classes, politics, etiquette, economics, and math. On top of that he had to try becoming friends with his guardians (at least one had to be near him at all times…which included bathroom breaks) which was proving to be a tad difficult. Hibari wanted nothing to do with the brunette and often said if he did anything stupid that would make him angry he'd 'bite you to death'…whatever that meant. Gokudera seemed to think Tsuna unworthy of the title of royal prince and was not willing to serve him until he was defeated in battle. Lambo couldn't have cared less who Tsuna was if there was other entertainment elsewhere or candy was given to him.

When the day finally ended, Tsuna was left to wonder what to do at this point. He already missed I-Pin greatly and wondered what happened to his adoptive parents and even missed the chickens that attacked him so many time growing up. He didn't want to change, but what more could be done? There would be no doubt that he'd be executed or imprisoned if he tried to refuse the position and it wasn't like there was anyone else to fill in the king's role.

"This is too much." he said glumly as he plopped face down onto his new bed that was too soft and comfortable compared to his old one. "Would anyone miss me? I-pin, Spanner, or even the trio?" This time when the tears pricked at his eyes, he let them fall. After a few fell his face scrunched up as he let out a choked sob. Burying his face into his pillows to drown out the cries he cried over all that he'd lost and everything he gained at the same time. Tsuna fell asleep as the exhaustion took over his body, not looking forward to what was to come ahead.

* * *

LAME ENDING IS LAME BUT BE GLAD I UPDATED THIS! Again sorry for any spelling mistake(s) but I have no beta for this story, also don't expect fast updates I write extremely slow. Thanks to all those who Reviewed/Favorited/Watched!


	3. Lessons Part I

In response to the Guest who commented on my author note: Thank you for the complement on my writing and I suppose I do belittle all of my stories at some point, I'm one of those very critical-on-themselves sort of person (A.K.A- I think everything I write is pretty bad borderline shit) So I don't have much confidence in my stories. But please know I have no intentions of abandoning the story at all! I just wanted to let readers know updates would be slow because I'm just not sure where to take the story. Abandoning is the last thing I would want to do unless I really do just run myself into a corner.

On another completely unrelated note, the last two chapters had 6969 words...I don't know how to feel about that. Haha...Also I'm just going to drop all the honorifics in this story because they aren't really needed (since they aren't really in Japan and more like a fantasy land :I) Characters may be OOC because I haven't been paying attention to where the manga is...(need to read that actually...) or because I may interpret their personalities wrong.

THIS IS CURRENTLY UN-BETAD AND WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES.

* * *

I-pin twirled around the potatoes floating in her soup for the fifth time, trying to find some entertainment while she waited. It'd been a few hours since she last saw of her parents and even longer for Tsuna. She began to wonder what had happened to her brother for him to be so late. If there was an issue with Spanner's prices, surely he'd gotten back before sun set...but if it had been the strange trio he was friends with...

Honestly I-Pin didn't mind the trio, mainly because it meant her brother had friends and that made her extremely happy. It was difficult enough that boy was judged by the town as a dirty farmer boy but to have no friends in the surrounding farms had progressively turned him quiet and withdrawn as the years went on. At least with those three her brother could be happy and that was all that mattered. Although it would help if they weren't so damn perverted...because sooner or later they would explain to Tsuna how their cow got pregnant and she did not want to see the shocked expression and teasing that would follow. Because then she would find herself clasping her hands over the boy's ears and shouting profanities at the trio for "deflowering" her brother. The corners of her mouth twitched a bit at the thought.

"Where are they? If they don't get home soon their food will get cold..."

After she finished her chores I-pin took a short walk around the farm and watched the animals for a bit until the sun started to set. She always made dinner for Tsuna and herself and left enough left overs for her parents to eat something once they returned from their shift at the castle. Usually the little brunette would join her in eating just as soon as she started cooking. He had some sort of I-pin cooking sense, or at least she thought he did. It livened up her life a bit.

With a sigh she finally started to eat. As much as she loved her family there was no way she was going to starve. Who would cook the food then? Her parents had no sense of taste and poor Tsuna would lite the house on fire if he tried.

Suddenly there was a barrage of loud knocks at the door. I-Pin's eyes brightened instantly. Her cute little brother must have forgotten his key again! There had been a previous time her younger brother forgot his key and he ended up sleeping in the barn so he wouldn't wake up their parents who had to work early the next morning. She remembered clearly the lecture Colonello The memory brought a smile to her face and as she approached the door, she giggled to herself, "Tsuna how many times do I have to tell you…"

She paused when she didn't see the messy hair of her brother with his cute apologetic smile. Instead she found herself staring at the chests of two palace guard uniforms. Her heart sank into her stomach and suddenly a feeling of nausea crawled up her throat. The two men looked at her in a sympathetic manner. The one on the left gave her a short bow,

"Miss I-Pin I'm afraid we must talk."

* * *

Tsuna awoke to bright sunlight filtering into his room and a stinging sensation along the edges of his eyes. It took him a moment to register exactly where he was but he quickly realized by evidence of his regal clothing and decorated room. He most certainly wasn't back home on the farm and the thought of never seeing his sister or friends again brought the stinging sensation of tears back.

"No...I gotta...gotta be strong for them!" He quickly rubbed away the oncoming tears and slapped his face for good measure. Tsuna was a Royal Prince now, there wasn't time to cry over spoiled milk, even if he was thrown into everything too quickly. Apparently he had been so overwhelmed yesterday, he hadn't bothered to change out of his clothes. His lips turned into a frown. Where was he going to get a new change of clothes? Did they already have a supply in one of the large closets? The brunette pushed himself off the bed and walked over to one of the closets. Luckily there were several expensive shirts and jackets with a few pairs of pants. Unfortunately for the boy, he had no idea what would be appropriate to wear. He knew from experience how judgmental the upper class could be based on what one would wear.

Tsuna decided to ask a servant to help him choose an outfit once he cleaned himself up. Heading towards the mirror he flinched at the sight of his disheveled appearance. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and were puffing up around the bottom edges. He let out a groan, there was no way his guardians weren't going to notice this. Tsuna was positive it wouldn't help improve Hibari or Gokudera's impressions of him, if anything it could increase their hostility towards him.

"Your highness?"

The light, uneasy voice startled the boy away from the mirror. A maid stood a bit outside his door looking at him with a look mixed between uncertainty and amusement. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as she began to giggle lightly.

"um...I-I, uh have you...been there long?"

She smiled shyly, "Yes your highness," she bowed which only made the boy more uncomfortable, "The king asked me to assist you in dressing for breakfast...or would you prefer a male maid to assist you?"

Tsuna waved his head, "No! I-It's fine...I was actually just about to ask for someone to help me..."

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands together and cheerfully made her way over to Tsuna. The maid grabbed his shoulders, looking over his face. "But first we must do something about these puffy eyes of yours!"

"Do they look bad...?"

"Noticeable. Believe me those Guardians, they have eyes better than a hawk!" She lightly pushed the brunette into the bathroom, "Just stand right here!"

Tsuna nodded, unsure of what to say. The maid's odd enthusiastic motions had Tsuna at a loss. So far he'd either have people either killing him with their eyes or acted extremely over friendly that it seemed fake...somehow having this woman dotting over him reminded him of home with I-Pin...

He had to hold back the tears just as the maid turned around with a wet towel. She seemed to notice his discomfort because the next thing he knew his head was on her lap and the towel covered his eyes. His eyes widened.

"Calm down Your Highness, it'll only be another minute. Usually some warm water helps keep the swelling down. It might not be enough to get around those Guardians but it's easy enough to blame it on allergies."

They stayed like this for a few more minutes. Afterwards, the maid threw the towel into the bathtub, dragging Tsuna back into the bedroom as she did so, and began preparing an outfit for the brunette. She went through each shirt and if one perked her interest, she would place it onto the boy only to quickly throw it back into the closet. The maid finally decided on a white shirt with a black vest, brown pants and a matching pair of boots.

She circled around Tsuna, probably to make sure he was presentable enough for the royals he'd likely meet around the castle. Her smile grew as she fixed Tsuna's hair, "I must say you look quite handsome your Highness!" Tsuna felt his face heat up as she patted his head. She was being awfully familiar with him but he couldn't sense anything malicious or fake behind it. The woman seemed generally concerned for his well being.

He gave her a small, uneasy smile, "Thank you for helping me...um..."

The maid returned his smile, "Oh I never did introduce myself did I? Well most nobles don't particularly care for names..." Guilt crossed over Tsuna's face at his mistake. Of course the nobility wouldn't be kind to servants! He should have asked as soon as he noticed her! The maid laughed upon noticing his discomfort, "Don't trouble yourself over it please! I've gotten used to it...nevertheless, my name is Sora."

Before the boy could make a proper reply Sora shook her head, "No time to talk. You can call for me whenever you want to talk but right now-" She began pushing him lightly to the double doors that lead into the hallway, "I have to get you over to the dinning hall for breakfast! The king wishes to discuss a few things for your crowning."

Obeying the enthusiastic maid, he followed her down the hall to where his guardians would be waiting. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was ready to face them just yet...

* * *

Tsuna was lead back to the large dinning room from yesterday. It was just as large and decorated as it had been before, if not just a little more. The table was filled with food of all kinds adorned with fancy tableware and candle sticks. The seating seemed to remain the same with the king at the end of the table and his guardians all in the same seats as yesterday.

Without the cue from anyone in the room, Tsuna walked towards the empty seat next to the King with his head high, his guardians hardly in view. He wanted to avoid their looks of distaste until after breakfast if he could. He sat down quickly, muttering a small greeting to the king.

King Timoteo looked at the small brunette with amusement. The elderly man didn't know what to expect when his heir walked in. He half expected the boy to run away or keep his head down until someone motioned him forward.

"Tsunayoshi," He called softly, smiling when the boy's big eyes meet with his. There was an uncertain confidence in them that wasn't there before. It gave Timoteo some small hope that this heir could be a huge success unlike how his previous attempt went..."I see you've remembered your spot at the table...that is good. Eat some food first, we must discuss your the plans for your crowning."

Tsuna nodded, glad he could have a few minutes to himself before the royal business was dumped on him. A few servants quickly placed a plate of food in front of him along with drinks and utensils. They ran off before Tsuna could thank them. He began to wonder if all the servants were scared of the royal family or maybe if they resented the royals for not knowing their names like Sora? He made a mental note to try conversing with some next time he had the chance...if one of his guardians didn't scare them off first.

'_Speaking of guardians..._' Tsuna's eyes wandered the table as he began to eat. The seat across from him was still empty. It seemed the replacement guardian had not arrived yet. He wondered why this guardian was unable to continue their duties. The seat to the left was also empty which surprised the boy. If Tsuna remembered correctly that was Hibari's seat...but why wasn't he there? It seemed everyone else, even Lambo, was in attendance for breakfast. Lambo was distracting himself with his eggs and bacon which was shaped like a face, most likely to distract the child so to not disturb the other guardians. Ryohei didn't seemed bothered by the chattering of the baby, he was too absorbed stuffing food in his face to be distracted. He leaned forward a bit to see across the table where Gokudera and Yamamoto sat. Gokudera wore his usual sour face as he picked at his food. Tsuna guessed he wasn't a morning person.

"Wondering where Hibari is?"

Tsuna was startled by Yamamoto's innocent question. The guardian was giving him one of his cheery smiles and Tsuna gulped. Sora's words were coming back to his mind about their eyes, '_they have eyes better than a hawk!_', did that mean he couldn't even examine who was where without one of them noticing? 'Scary' Tsuna thought.

"Um...well a little bit...it doesn't seem like him to skip out of these kinds of things."

"He does right? You may not believe it but Hibari hates these kinds of events." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck, "He hates crowds."

Tsuna was confused, "Then why was he made a guardian?"

"Have you seen him fight?" Tsuna thought he heard a bit of pride in his words, "Hibari may look frail but he can easily take down highly trained fighters by himself."

"Interesting..."

The older teen patted the brunette's back. "Cheer up, you'll get stronger. No need to fret over it!"

The room fell into silence soon after. The brunette figured he should enjoy it while it lasted but it seemed forced and uncomfortable. Breakfast continued in silence for another ten minutes before King Timoteo cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"As you know we have been blessed with our lost Prince's return," a small hum of agreement rang out, "However it is not official until he is formally announced into the royal family..." He paused to take a sip of his wine, "Plans for this will begin immediately...thus from tomorrow onward it will be the guardian's job to keep our prince safe from any trouble until he is recognized by the public as my heir."

Tsuna's heart stopped for a split second at the mention of the public...did the king mean he was to be announced as an heir in front of all the people who tormented him all these years? How would they react seeing the poor farmer boy in rags turn out to be higher ranking and their next ruler? Oh he could smell the scandal and gossip they would entertain themselves with, all the lies and truths they'll spill to each other just for entertainment!

"Feel free to conduct your plans for today...I will be assigning you all schedules which you are expected to follow through with..." Timoteo scanned Hibari's empty seat, "And would someone tell Hibari that it is mandatory to attend these meetings?" Everyone seemed to grin in a knowing way that there was little to nothing they would be able to do to get the violent guardian to even step foot near the room much less other people.

Tsuna could feel a headache coming on. How on earth was he suppose to control these people?

"Tsunayoshi...if you are doing eating Reborn is waiting to start your lessons."

Wanting to escape the stares and uncomfortable silence in the room, the brunette quickly excused himself to leave the room. He'd rather face Reborn's disapproving stares at his stupidity than force himself to sit in that silence for another minute.

"Thou highness if thou would followth me..." Tsuna was slightly disappointing that the young servant wasn't Sora but his mind quickly changed when the boy gave a smile. "Is thou alright?"

The brunette hesitated, "Yes...yes I'm fine."

* * *

A part of Tsuna regretted leaving breakfast so early to rush to his first lesson. Deciding the silence would be better than Reborn's harsh treatment was a horrible decision. During the walk through the endless hallways the servant accompanying him attempted at a conversation many times. He was extremely polite but Tsuna was having trouble with his way of talking. Why did he add 'ith' to the end of his words? Not one to insult strangers the boy didn't ask him about it. The servant introduced himself as Basil who was chosen by the king specifically for Tsuna.

"Here we are your highness, thou may call me whenever thou wishes." He left with a small bow and a smile.

Before the brunette had a chance to say a polite greeting to his tutor he found himself on his back with a spear inches away from his face. Behind the spear he could see the disappointing look of his tutors face.

"So much work to do..." He muttered, pulling the spear away so his student could stand up. "Obviously you have yet to tap into your potential...had you, I would have been on the floor instead of you."

Tsuna rubbed his head, "B-But I don't-"

"Silence." Reborn's eyes narrowed, "I don't want excuses! We'll work on bringing out that potential in a different lesson...for now we'll start with writing and math." The taller man walked over to the large, round table centered in the middle of the room where various books and pens were scattered over it. "What are you standing around like an idiot for? Get over here!"

A part of Tsuna thought it was nice that someone in this castle wasn't treating him like the ground he walked over turned into gold but...would it kill his tutor to be a little kinder?

"What is that suppose to be a frog? How hard is it to write out 'cow'? It's three letters!"

No, maybe less strict was the word he was looking for. Reborn didn't have to be kind or gentle to him as if a simple touch would shatter his soul...but yet not so rough that he'd be grounded into dust. At least shards could be put back together.

Reborn watched the rest of the lesson over Tsuna's shoulder like a hawk. Any mistake, even the smallest and least noticeable ones, were announced and Tsuna was promptly beaten over the head with a ruler until he fixed them. Well until he fixed them up to his tutors standards at least. Writing was disastrous. Tsuna knew he had horrible handwriting, he'd joke that it made sense that a farmer boy would have chicken scratch since they were the ones who taught him how to write in the first place. It made Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome amused when they spent time together.

Reborn was forced to have Tsuna write each letter repeatedly until he could make them look the tiniest bit legible. His tutor would have rather the brunette continue to write but at the rate he was making mistakes Reborn calculated that his student would be on the floor brain dead from too much blunt force trauma. "Take your time damn it!"

Tsuna flinched, "Y-yes!"

"Not that slow! The ink is going to bleed through!"

What felt like hours and hours of bickering finally ended when Reborn glared at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Tsuna glanced quickly to see it was time to end his lessons. He let out a breath of relief that didn't go ignored by his tutor. When the elder turned back to his student his eyes were practically shining with dark intents.

Reborn turned towards the window, "It seems our time is up for this morning..." Tsuna's face feel, _What do you mean 'This morning?!'_, "A servant can bring you wherever you wish, we'll meet in the courtyard for your next lesson at exactly three this afternoon." His head turned to meet Tsuna's eyes, "Now get out."

* * *

So just to reassure people; **I am not going to abandon the story**, I'm just going to take a hell of a long time to get this plot going. If I have to I'll talk to my trusty whores back home to help scrap up a plot line that I can work with. So yes sorry if I scared anyone into thinking I was giving up because I'm not ;n;

And hopefully people won't kill me over pairings, because I decided on a few but they aren't really that popular...(at least they have a small amount of stories on the site) They should be made clear as the story goes along. I'm also going to regret trying to write Basil's speech because I know nothing of Shakespearean talk...I'm fairly certain that's how he talks anyway.

Also sorry if this seemed rushed and/or boring and/or short, I wanted to get this out and I wanted to save some of the things I was going to put in this chapter for the next one...

**Edit (1/21/13)- noticed some mistakes in the last paragraph and fixed them.**


End file.
